


Abadi

by Storia_Historia



Category: Lawrence of Arabia (1962)
Genre: Ali ngegombal, Auda sehat wal afiat, Cairo Conference, Churchill x Alkohol, Hope you all enjoy, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insert Akad from Payung Teduh, Lawrence butuh piknik, M/M, Poetry and Shits, Political Drama, happy ending I promise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storia_Historia/pseuds/Storia_Historia
Summary: “kau bertanya mengapa aku memilih kata ‘kesempurnaan’ bukan? Bayangkan sebuah syi’ir... sebuah ghazl. Menceritakan dengan tersurat kecantikan seorang perempuan, rupanya yang seperti rembulan purnama dan siluetnya bak angsa— jangan tertawa dulu, Aurens. Sekarang, apa inti dari semua perumpamaan indah itu? Sekedar birahi tak terkontrol.”Tawa Lawrence meledak, ia harus menutupi mulutnya agar orang-orang tak menyangkanya sebagai predator gurun yang berkeliaran. Disebelahnya, Ali ikut terkekeh, dan tak seorangpun dari mereka meneguk minuman.





	Abadi

                Tak seorang pun yang menyebutkan jika segala sesuatu yang indah adalah Hawa, dan tak ada seorang pun yang menyebutkan jika segala sesuatu yang perkasa adalah Adam. Tak seorang pun, termasuk Tuhan sendiri. Maka dari itu, tak seharusnya Ali ibn el-Kharish murka saat salah seorang dari kaumnya berceletuk tentang hatinya yang perlahan menjadi lembut.

Hanya karena dunia sudah menandai tiap putera Harith sebagai anak-anak dari peperangan dan pertarungan, bukan berarti mereka harus hidup sebagai panglima perang. Perang hanya dilakukan untuk bertahan hidup, dan adalah iblis yang melakukan perang untuk kesenangan. Sebilah pisau dan sepucuk senjata api bukan hanya instrumen kematian, tapi juga tanggung-jawab.

Mereka yang bertanggung jawab adalah mereka yang memiliki akal dan hati nurani. Tanpa salah satu atau keduanya, mereka tak ada beda dengan binatang. Ali ibn el-Kharish tak perlu menodongkan mulut pistolnya. Sebuah tatapan dari seorang Sherif adalah cukup untuk membungkam mulut penasaran orang-orang yang rakus akan dusta.

“Atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu?” Geramnya. Lelaki malang dihadapannya tampak bergidik, ia bahkan tak berani bertatapan langsung, matanya sesekali melirik ke samping seolah mencari-cari jalan untuk melarikan diri.

“Maafkan aku, wahai Sherif. Tapi semua orang pun merasakan hal yang sama! Kau adalah sosok yang jauh berbeda dengan dirimu sebelum Aqaba, sebelum pemberontakan Arab—sebelum orang Inggris itu— jika memang ada istilah untuk menyebutnya!” Lelaki itu merujuk pada semua orang penasaran yang berkumpul di sekitar mereka. Ali merasakan dahinya berkedut.

“Apa kau menyiratkan bahwa kau berani tertawa meski kau tahu sebahagian dari kaum mu digantung, ditembaki, dan disiksa sampai mati oleh para pasha dan bey yang terkutuk? Apa kau menyiratkan bahwa dirimu rela menghianati kaum mu sendiri jika itu berarti ada matahari yang menyambutmu esok hari?”

Lelaki itu meringis dan sempat membisikkan umpatan. Ali memelototinya.

“Apa itu yang kau siratkan?!” Ia meraih kerah lelaki itu, mengguncangnya, berharap hal itu bisa mengembalikan kesadaran akalnya.

“T-tidak, wahai Sherif.” Jawabnya terbata.

“Apa itu yang kau siratkan?!”

“Tidak, wahai Sherif!”

Ali melepaskannya dengan kasar, membuatnya terjungkal jatuh ke atas bumi yang dipenuhi kerikil dan pasir. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka mulai saling bisik atau terpaku di tempat, sebagian lainnya memilih untuk membubarkan diri.

“Enyahlah dari hadapanku. Berdoalah agar Tuhan menerima taubatmu!” Seru Ali lantang. Lelaki itu berjuang untuk kembali berdiri dengan kakinya, wajahnya merah padam.

“Tidak, Sherif Ali. Berdoalah semoga Tuhan mengampuni _mu_! Kau telah jatuh pada seorang Inggris yang kafir, membawakan dosa bagi kaummu! Sungguh kemalangan bagimu!”

Ali berbalik. Ia tak perlu melihat lelaki malang tadi terbirit-birit pergi keluar dari kawanannya. Ia tak ingin berdoa semoga padang pasir menelan lelaki itu hidup-hidup.

 

 

* * *

 

_Kau mencintainya bukan?_

Tidak. Aku _takut_ padanya.

_Kalau begitu, apa yang kau tangisi?_

 

* * *

 

 

 

                Ia bahkan tak sanggup untuk melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin tanpa perlu merasakan mual di perut dan disusul dengan sengatan dari luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya. _Alangkah menjijikkan_ pikirnya, sosok yang berada di balik cermin itu. Tapi seorang Winston Churchill sudah menunggunya, dan ia harus tampil sewaras mungkin jika ia mau memenuhi janjinya pada Faisal—janjinya pada dunia Arab.

Lawrence menertawakan ironi disini, dimana seorang kotor sepertinya berusaha menjadi agen diplomasi halus demi kebaikan dua pihak yang berbeda: yang mendambakan kemurnian. Tapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa tak ada satupun kisah dalam sejarah, dimana kemurnian dicapai tanpa campur tangan lumpur dan darah.

Mereka menyematkan mantel yang tak ingin ia kenakan. Menyerukan nama keluarga penuh dustanya—dan itu memuakkan. Inilah harga yang harus ia bayar untuk memberikan sebuah kebebasan, dan ia harus merelakan itu.

Pikirnya, kita lihat saja jika seorang Winston Churchill mampu meluruskan kembali benang kusut bencana duniawi ini.

 

 

* * *

 

Aku akan mempelajari politik.

_Terdengar membosankan._

 

* * *

 

 

                Dia hanya memandang dari kejauhan, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan susuatu bak menghujam tubuhnya saat semua orang bersorak menyambut kedatangan sekumpulan perwakilan dari Inggris untuk membicarakan sebuah perjanjian, sebuah perjanjian pembagian kekuasaan. Ia sudah dikabari tentang kedatangan Lawrence— el-Aurens, dan ia sudah menduga jika lelaki Inggris itu akan kembali dengan pakaian formal khas kaum imperialisnya.

Emir Abdullah menyambut mereka dan mereka saling bertukar salam dengan wajah berseri—hanya Tuhan yang tahu isi hati mereka sebenarnya.

Ali menyadari tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang disekitarnya, tapi ia enggan memberikan reaksi kecuali lirikan tajam untuk mengusir. Semenjak Damaskus, banyak yang menunggu dan mengharapkan kejatuhannya walau mereka sendiri tak yakin dengan istilah ‘kejatuhan’ macam apa yang mereka inginkan. Setidaknya belum ada yang menuntut _qishash_ pada Ali, sesuatu yang pasti ditertawakan Auda abu Tayi.

Di kejauhan, sosok T.E. Lawrence dengan sekuat tenaga menahan diri agar tidak membalikkan punggungnya, berlari menuju mobil atau motor, atau bahkan moncong pistol. Apapun yang ia yakini bisa mencegah mulutnya untuk membicarakan kebohongan manis lain. Tapi kerumunan orang mendesaknya maju untuk mengekor dibelakang Winston Churchill, dan mengekor lah yang ia lakukan.

 

* * *

 

 _Hanya ada gurun pasir bagimu_.

 

* * *

 

 

                Saat panggilan shalat dikumandangkan, segala aktivitas wajib di hentikan, termasuk perbincangan melelahkan tentang pembagian daerah kuasa yang belum berakhir ini. Hubungan antara dirinya dan Abdullah mungkin kurang begitu baik beberapa tahun lalu, disaat segalanya serba kacau secara literal dan teknikal. Namun kini sudah tak ada pesawat-pesawat yang menghujami mereka dengan peluru—segalanya mungkin sedikit-tak-begitu kacau sekarang.

Lawrence dengan terang menunjukkan dukungannya pada ide turunan Husain itu untuk memimpin Syams dan Hijaz. Maka dari itu pihak Arab melihatnya sebagai personifikasi harapan. Tapi untuk Churchill dan Kerajaan Inggris, ia harus mencari kalimat persuasif yang lebih pasti dan signifikan. Dia harus menemukan _win-win solution_ dengan cepat.

Suara angin yang menerbangkan pasir dan debu Amman seolah mengejeknya. Seberapa banyak dari pasir yang beterbangan itu yang telah terkontaminasi oleh darah dan mesiu? Meski tanah yang ia injak benar-benar kokoh, Lawrence merasa dirinya ditelan oleh pasir hidup.

_Daud akan membencimu._

Dan Lawrence merasa sesuatu yang kotor seperti dirinya memang pantas untuk dibenci.

Terdengar suara gesekan sepatu dan kain yang ditiup angin. Lawrence menduga jika itu hanyalah seorang badui yang sekedar lewat, atau salah satu koleganya, atau bahkan Winston Churchill—

“El-Aurens.”

Sosok berpakaian serba hitam itu memberikan salam padanya. Ya Tuhan, sudah berapa lama sejak ia medengar seseorang memanggilnya seperti itu? Perlu satu-dua detik bagi Lawrence untuk menyadari bahwa ini bukan nalar sakitnya yang berbuat ulah.

“Sherif Ali,” Apakah mungkin seseorang bisa merasakan sakit dan bahagia di saat yang bersamaan? “Salaam.”

Ujung bibir lelaki itu tampak tertarik, membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Kerling jenaka tampak di mata gelapnya yang cemerlang. Saat Lawrence merasakan detak jantungnya memulai irama tersendiri, disitulah ia menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang merindu.

 

* * *

 

Sungguh, bagi beberapa orang: Tak ada yang ditakdirkan, terkecuali ia menuliskan takdirnya sendiri.

* * *

 

 

 

 

                Ia berbohong jika dirinya tak pernah memikirkan rencana untuk membawa el-Aurens pergi dari cengkraman tanah kelahiran yang bahkan tak menginginkannya. Menjauhkannya dari segala medan perang, melindunginya. Berjalan bersamanya, bahkan jika itu berarti mengunjungi neraka.

Kemudian lagi, hal itu adalah mustahil. Untuk el-Aurens yang bahkan tak lagi mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Ia takkan bisa merasakan aman dengannya, ia takkan bisa merasakan bahagia. Lagipula, hanya orang yang dilaknat Tuhan yang melarikan diri dari peperangan.

Mereka duduk di sebuah bongkah batu yang cukup besar dan saling menceritakan kisah ringan yang kebanyakan anekdot. Ali berhati-hati dalam memilih topik pembicaraan mereka, tak ingin membuka kembali luka yang belum kering. Sementara itu Lawrence tampak menyadari sikap gusar yang membuat canggung suasana itu.

“Kau tak perlu melakukan itu, kau tahu?”

“Melakukan apa?”

“Kau berbicara padaku seperti berbicara pada orang lain. Tak perlu menjaga perasaanku, kau sudah cukup mengenal diriku.”

Lawrence mengibaskan tangannya pada kerumunan orang yang mondar-mandir di sekitar perkemahan, seolah mengisyaratkan _ketimbang mereka_. Ali mengangkat bahunya.

“Hanya sebagian kesempurnaan dan kekurangan. Kita tidak berinteraksi selama itu.”

Ali mendengar sosok Inggris itu terkekeh, ia mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti.

“Seharusnya kau juga menembakku di sumur itu.” Ujar Lawrence, hampa. Ali bergidik dan memandang lelaki disebelahnya, tak percaya dengan yang baru saja ia dengar. Lawrence ikut menoleh, di situasi lain, ia pasti akan terpingkal melihat ekspresi komikal di wajah Ali.

“Jika itu kulakukan, maka aku akan menyesal seumur hidup.” Balasnya dengan nada serius. Hal ini membuat senyum di wajah Lawrence berubah sendu. Lelaki Inggris itu bersandar menumpu pada kedua tangannya, meluruskan kakinya, membuatnya terlihat lebih santai.

“Aku tak menyalahkanmu atas apa yang dilakukan Tafas. Pada akhirnya, kita masih berada di medan pertempuran. Tapi mendengarmu menggunakan kata ‘kesempurnaan’ ketimbang ‘kelebihan’, apakah itu tak terdengar seperti penistaan pada Tuhan?”

Ia mendengar sang Sherif mendengus.

“Aku takkan mendengarmu berceloteh tentang kaidah dan mengoreksi tiap pilihan kata yang kugunakan.”

“Setuju. Lagipula aku bukan penutur.”

Mereka berdua larut dalam diam yang menenangkan. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat aktivitas di perkemahan yang semakin ramai. Berulang kali Lawrence melirik jam tangannya (baru), seolah menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang yang akan menjemputnya kembali melanjutkan perundingan.

“Kau pernah menulis syi’ir, wahai Sherif?” Pecah Lawrence. Ali kembali menoleh padanya untuk sejenak, dan kemudian kembali memandangi perkemahan. Ia menggeleng.

“Itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang ingin aku lakukan.”

“Kenapa?”

Ali mendesah, ia mengadahkan kepala, membiarkan angin gurun yang semakin dingin membelai batang lehernya. Dia menarik jubahnya untuk membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih hangat.

“Dalam syi’ir, mereka menyebutkan kata ‘cinta’ terlalu banyak hingga seolah-olah kata itu kehilangan maknanya,” Ia melirik Lawrence dari ekor matanya. Lelaki itu tampak tertarik dan mengharapkan sebuah kelanjutan.

“kau bertanya mengapa aku memilih kata ‘kesempurnaan’ bukan? Bayangkan sebuah syi’ir... sebuah _ghazl_. Menceritakan dengan tersurat kecantikan seorang perempuan, rupanya yang seperti rembulan purnama dan siluetnya bak angsa— jangan tertawa dulu, Aurens. Sekarang, apa inti dari semua perumpamaan indah itu? Sekedar birahi tak terkontrol.”

Tawa Lawrence meledak, ia harus menutupi mulutnya agar orang-orang tak menyangkanya sebagai predator gurun yang berkeliaran. Disebelahnya, Ali ikut terkekeh, dan tak seorangpun dari mereka meneguk minuman.

“Kau memiliki kesempurnaan, Aurens.” Desah Ali setelah tawa mereka akhirnya reda. Ia bisa melihat senyuman yang masih tersungging di wajah lelaki itu, tapi kepalanya ditundukkan. Seolah tersentuh dengan kata-kata itu, namun enggan menerimanya.

“Begitukah?” Balasnya dengan suara yang sangat kecil, seperti hanya sekedar bisikan. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Ali melirik telapak tangan kanan Lawrence disampingnya, dan memberikan tatapan pada lelaki itu seolah meminta izin. Izin untuk apa, Lawrence masih tak mengerti, namun ia mengangguk.

Maka dengan perlahan Ali mengenggam pergelangan itu, dan tanpa memutuskan kontak mata dengan iris biru langit lelaki disampingnya, Ali mencium punggung tangan yang sama-sama terbakar matahari itu.

Mata Lawrence tampak melebar, ia cukup terkejut, namun ia tak menarik kembali tangannya. Dengan begitu Ali menautkan tangan mereka dan membawanya ke dahinya, seolah hendak mengumandangkan ikrar:

“..andai pun tidak di dunia, pasti jiwa kami akan bersatu di liang lahat. Dan kelak akan dibangkitkan bersama. Hingga dapat bersatu selama-lamanya.”

 

* * *

 

 

                Winston Churchill sudah mendengar banyak hal dari si Gila dari Gurun Pasir ini. Tapi diantara semua orang, hanya dia yang dipercaya oleh kedua belah pihak. Churchill tak mengabaikan kekecewaan di wajah Gertrude Bell, tapi Ratu Gurun itu mengangkat kedua tangannya. Menyerah dengan kenyataan bahwa suaranya takkan didengarkan secara hikmat jika T. E. Lawrence tak bersama dengan mereka.

Lawrence, atas nama dua bangsa: Inggris dan Arab, dengan lidahnya yang licin berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menyetujui kekuasaan Syams dan Hijaz pada para Hashimiy. Mereka akan segera menandatangani perjanjian dengan Inggris setelah penobatan. Sebuah _win-win solution_.

Kemudian di depan sebuah R.A.F., mereka berbaris dan memasang ekspresi sebahagia mungkin sembari menunggu sang juru foto untuk mengambil gambar. Churchill memikirkan berapa botol minuman yang ia butuhkan untuk malam ini. Untuk masalah lain yang telah menunggunya di Jerusalem.

Sementara itu, Lawrence tampak tak bisa membendung rasa puasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah pemimpi dengan mata terbuka. Seseorang yang berbahaya. Ia berhasil mewujudkan mimpinya, semua orang pasti merasakan iri.

 

* * *

 

_Penuhi cawanmu dengan cinta yang takkan pernah berubah. Penuhi ia dengan cinta abadi. Cinta yang dimurnikan dengan penderitaan duniawi, sebab kelak akan mendapat berkah cahaya abadi._

 

* * *

 

 

                Semua orang tahu keindahan dunia Arab dan bahasa mereka. Bahasa yang terikat dengan langit. Maka dari itu timbul keraguan di hatinya saat ia mendengar Sherif Ali melantunkan kata-kata cinta, tanpa perlu menyebut kata ‘cinta’ itu sendiri. Lawrence tidak biasanya mendengar orang berbicara tulus padanya. Itu sesuatu yang baru, ia tak tahu jika ia harus takut atau tersanjung.

“Oh, Sherif. Aku adalah seseorang yang kotor.” Katanya. Ia melihat mata gelap lelaki itu yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Lawrence memalingkan pandangannya.

“El-Aurens, kuterima segala kekuranganmu.” Balas Ali. Suaranya bahkan tak gemetar.

Lelaki Inggris itu menyaksikan saat kedua tangan sang Sherif terangkat, dengan perlahan meraih pergelangan tangan Lawrence sendiri. Menggenggamnya lembut. Jika itu adalah orang lain, Lawrence pasti sudah melepaskan dirinya paksa.

“Kuterima segala kekuranganmu.” Ulang lelaki Arab itu. Sebuah penegasan. Adalah sentimen yang membuat Lawrence kembali bertatapan dengan Ali. Ia baru sadar jika dirinya pun sedang menangis saat air mata yang hangat mengalir jatuh di pipinya.

“Kalau begitu,” isaknya. “buktikan.”

Dengan itu sang Sherif meraih tengkuk lehernya. Lawrence dapat dengan jelas melihat pantulan menyedihkan dirinya di iris sehitam malam itu. Ia merunduk saat telapak tangan kasar itu menyentuh pipinya, mengusap air matanya hilang.

 

Lawrence menutup mata saat Sherif Ali membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman.

 

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> Daaaaaaan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya.   
> Plz love me Im writing this from 10 pm to 8 am instead of studying.  
> Timeline nyolong dari Ned, boleh koreksi kalau nemu sesuatu yang nggak akurat lol.  
> Trus quotes di terakhir tu dari Laila & Majnun. So sweet 'kan?
> 
> HMU di tumblr: storia-historia kalau mau ngomongin orang-orang mati.


End file.
